A Hard Lesson to Learn
by Malifique
Summary: Tenzou is a slow learner, but he gets some help from two experienced teachers. Tenzou/Iruka/Kakashi, utterly shameless threesome porn.


Title: **A hard lesson to learn**_  
_Pairing: Tenzou/Iruka/Kakashi  
Warnings: NC-17 for double penetration, pwp  
Summary: Tenzou is a slow learner, but he gets some help from two experienced teachers.

_Notes: I swear I'm working on the next chapter of 'Disarm'. I just needed to get this out of my system first :D_

* * *

The bar was packed with the Friday after work crowd. All the tables around them were buzzing with conversation, but Tenzou was finding it hard to keep up their rather one-sided chat. After the third time Kakashi's sentences tapered off into noncommittal noises Tenzou sighed. "You said we'd be catching up over a beer or two. You know, reminisce about the old days."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, ANBU. Days out in the rain, sleeping in trees, bloodstains on all my gear. Good times." Kakashi played with his beer. Tenzou was sure he hadn't pulled the mask down for a sip, but the bottle was already half empty.

He followed Kakashi's line of sight across the room. "Is there any reason why we're stalking an academy teacher?"

"We're not stalking. We're observing intently from a distance."

Tenzou sighed inwardly. Kakashi was in one of his contrary moods again. Tenzou knew from experience that this could only end in acute embarrassment. He looked across the room to the person that drew Kakashi's attention like latest edition of an Icha Icha novel.

Umino Iruka was someone Tenzou only knew on sight, often seen around the village yelling at small children or scowling down at mission reports ("There are these wonderful things called paragraphs, Anbu-san. Please use them.") He sat by himself close to the bar, peeling at the label on his drink, the sleeves of his uniform rolled back to show the lines of his forearms.

"And we are not stalking Iruka-sensei because…?"

"He dumped me," Kakashi said, and buried his face in his arms.

Tenzou's heart leapt. _You fool_, he scolded himself. "Did he have good reason to?"

"That's not the point. I didn't ask you here to lecture me." Kakashi clamped a gloved hand over Tenzou's arm, making him jump. "Tenzou, my respected kohai, how many times did I save your life back in ANBU?"

"Uh, there was that one time you stopped me eating an expired ration pack."

"And you are very, very grateful. You must lie awake at night thinking of ways you can repay me."

"I wouldn't say that—"

"Well, now's your chance!" Kakashi plowed on, his masked face uncomfortably close to Tenzou's. "You can head over to Iruka and tell him how very, very sorry I am."

"I'm not sure if it's my place to interfere, senpai."

Kakashi moved closer. "You'll be helping out a lovesick fool, Tenzou. Please? I'll owe you one."

Tenzou struggled, but Kakashi was giving him the puppy dog look. It was amazing what his senpai could convey with only one exposed eye. "I'll do my best," he sighed.

Kakashi brightened instantly. "Try and duck if he comes at you. He hits really hard."

*

"You look troubled. Can I buy you a drink?"

Iruka looked up at him, and Tenzou gave his best impression of Gai's 'good guy' smile. The chuunin blinked. "Sure."

Tenzou waved at the bar tender and sat down. "When I'm upset, I find it helps to talk about it."

"Really? I'm more inclined to find something soft and punch the hell out of it."

Tenzou laughed nervously. This could get dangerous. Damn Kakashi and his manipulative ways. The bar tender set down two beers in front of them and Tenzou gripped his bottle, steeling himself. Just get this over with and then he could go back to Kakashi and tell him he tried.

Time for the blunt approach. "So I hear you were dating Kakashi?"

"Yeah, then I realized that no amount of great sex was worth his assholery."

"Oh." He didn't want to imagine it, but it was hard to keep the pictures out of his head. Tenzou gulped at his drink in a desperate attempt to distract himself. _The script, stick to the script. _"You know that, uh, that Kakashi is deeply in love with you, right?"

Iruka snorted. "The only person Kakashi loves is himself."

Tenzou was inclined to agree, but he had made a promise. "That's not true. Senpai has often said that Iruka-sensei is a very special person to him. Whatever he's done to make you so unhappy, he is very, very sorry."

Iruka gave him a look. "Did he put you up to this?"

"How did—uh, what do you mean?"

"It's okay, I don't blame you for trying. Kakashi has a way of making people do what he wants."

Tenzou pricked up his ears. "You get that too? And I thought I was the only one who keeps falling for it."

"Hardly. How do you think he convinced me to date him in the first place?"

With growing excitement Tenzou dragged his stool closer and put his head together with Iruka. The two of them ordered another round and swapped war stories over drinks. From the corner of his eye Tenzou could see Kakashi scowling at them from across the room, but after the third drink he couldn't quite remember why Kakashi might look so impatient.

"…and then he made me pay for lunch! Do you know how much ramen Naruto can get through in one sitting?"

"That's terrible. I can't believe someone thought he would be a good role model for children." Iruka's face darkened, and Tenzou shrank a little in his seat. He may be a jounin and a Hunter, but he still remembered what it felt like to be scolded by his teacher. But when Iruka turned to him his look of anger was gone, replaced by a deviousness that was oddly Kakashi-like. "We should teach him a lesson."

Tenzou hiccupped. "Sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"Something like this." Iruka pulled him across the table and into a beer-flavoured kiss.

Tenzou thought he might have squealed, but it was hard to tell with Iruka sucking on his tongue. The school teacher pulled away briefly. "Just go along with it. I'll owe you one." Then his hands were on Tenzou's ass and Kakashi was standing right beside them.

"What's going on?" his senpai demanded.

Tenzou spread his hands behind Iruka's back, trying to signal his innocence. Iruka took his time giving Tenzou's mouth one long slow lick before turning to face Kakashi. "Oh hello, I didn't realize you were here tonight," he said frostily, his hands firmly on Tenzou's ass.

Kakashi's eye darted between their faces, Iruka's cool, Tenzou's bright red. "I didn't realize you two knew each other so well."

"Not at all. In fact—" Iruka put a hand on Tenzou's chest and gave him a meaningful look.

"Tenzou," he volunteered.

"—Tenzou and I were about to retire to somewhere private to get to know each other better." Iruka tipped his head against Tenzou's shoulder, and it was a stupid thing to focus on right now, but Tenzou couldn't help but notice how nice his hair smelled.

Kakashi frowned. "Is that a good idea? He could be a psycho."

"Hey!"

"Oh no, I'm sure there's no way any friend of yours could ever be an asshole,' Iruka said, eyes narrowing. Tenzou felt like a bone being tugged back and forth between two growling dogs. He looked pleadingly at Kakashi, but the other man was too busy glaring at Iruka.

"Don't be a whore, Iruka."

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you. Who was it that kept insisting a three way with Genma would be a really good idea?"

"Is it my fault you can't keep me satisfied?"

"Oh, that's it!" Iruka grabbed the front of Kakashi's vest. Under normal circumstances anyone who did that to a jounin tended to draw back a stump, but Tenzou thought that Iruka might be mad enough to actually beat Kakashi if he fought dirty. And it was getting dirty. The other people in the bar were starting to gawk their way.

He tried to wriggle free but Iruka had a death grip on his ass. "Guys, can't we sort this out in some non-violent way?" Tenzou was sorry as soon as the words were out of his mouth. The two men turned their attention his way, and it was like being under two spotlights. Two angry, deadly spotlights.

"You know, that's a great idea," Kakashi said. His hands flew together in a series of seals and suddenly the bar dropped away. Tenzou blinked. He recognized those bed sheets, that pair of waded up boxers at the foot of the bed. They were in his apartment.

"Where the hell did you take us?" Iruka demanded.

"Neutral ground." Kakashi pulled down his mask. "Sorry Tenzou, but this needs to be settled now."

Tenzou gawked. He had never seen his senpai's face before, and they had known each other for _years_. Then Kakashi put a gloved hand on the back of Tenzou's neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. _Oh. Wait, what?_

"Hey, don't even think about it Kakashi!"

There were hands on his waist, and before Tenzou could recover from having his senpai slip him tongue Iruka was tugging off Tenzou's vest. He had lost his headgear at some point, and then his top was being pulled over his head, forcing Kakashi to break off the kiss. When his head popped free Tenzou gasped. How did he get half naked already? The two men crowded up on either side of him, hands fighting over the clasp of Tenzou's pants though they never stopped glaring at each other.

He took a deep breath. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Two faces with identical expressions of surprise looked at him. Kakashi tilted his head and unzipped Tenzou's pants. "We're teaching each other a lesson, Tenzou."

"Then what do you need me for?" He struggled to bat away Kakashi's hands, but a second pair of hands slid beneath the band of his underwear and cupped him. Tenzou gasped, rising up on his toes as clever fingers played over sensitive flesh.

"You're the teacher's aide," Iruka said into his ear, his body warm and firm all along Tenzou's back. His fingers tugged at Tenzou's cock, helping Kakashi ease off Tenzou's underwear. Grinning happily, Kakashi pulled off Tenzou's pants and dumped them unceremoniously on the other side of the room, and now Tenzou was completely naked.

He tried to cover himself with his hands but Kakashi had an unbreakable grip on his wrists. "Wait, guys, I didn't volunteer for this! Whatever problems you're having, please leave me out of it!"

"Really?" Kakashi eyed the growing erection in Iruka's hands. "You don't look like you want to be left alone."

Damn his stupid body! Tenzou wriggled between the two men, but Iruka knew what he was doing, and though Tenzou felt like his head might explode from the force of his blush there was still marginally more blood pooling between his legs.

Iruka kissed his ear. "It's okay, I promise I'll be better to you than he ever was."

"I don't think that's the poi—ah!" Tenzou jumped as a hot mouth sucked at the head of his dick, and he looked down just in time to see Kakashi licking at him, his pink tongue tracing indiscriminately over Iruka's fingers and Tenzou's cock. _Oh god._ "Senpai!"

"Mmm?" Kakashi hummed around his dick. Tenzou's knees buckled but Iruka caught him. He couldn't help but watch those pale lips on his hot flesh, sucking at Iruka's fingers. Kakashi looked up at him, and Tenzou's heart jumped into his throat. "It's okay Tenzou, I know how you feel about me. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Oh shit." Tenzou wanted to die. If there had been a crack in the ground he would have crawled into it. He should have known nothing ever escaped Sharingan Kakashi. "I'm sorry, senpai, I didn't mean to. Please just don't let it come between you and Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "But you are between us." He licked at the flared head of Tenzou's cock, making the younger man shiver. He leaned forward to take Tenzou back into his mouth but Iruka's hands in his hair stopped him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He doesn't seem very comfortable with it."

"Relax, Iruka. If Tenzou really didn't want this, we'd be half way across the room and picking splinters out of our asses already."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to play until I know everyone's consenting."

"Well then let's ask him." Kakashi turned his full attention to Tenzou. "What do you say, Tenzou?"

Tenzou was caught. He glanced between Iruka's look of concern and Kakashi's teasing smile. He could say no and end this now, send these two away and spend the night jerking himself sore. He could say no and lose all hope of getting laid any time soon. Either way Kakashi would tease him about this for the rest of his natural life.

Or he could give in.

Tenzou swallowed hard and said, "I've got some stuff in the bedside drawer."

Kakashi grinned. "That's my good little kohai."

As his senpai rose to dig through his drawers Iruka sat him down on the bed. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you might regret later."

Seeing the genuine concern in Iruka's dark eyes, Tenzou made up his mind. They had only spoken for the first time tonight, and already Iruka cared more about his feelings than Kakashi ever had. "Thank you sensei, but I'm sure." He cupped Iruka's face and drew him into a slow kiss, trying to channel his gratitude, and Iruka's mouth opened with a groan.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Kakashi drawled, and suddenly Tenzou remembered what else he had in his bedside drawer apart from lube. He pulled away from Iruka to see Kakashi standing in front of them, tapping a butt plug thoughtfully against his chin. At the look of mortification on Tenzou's face Kakashi smiled evilly. "And what might you use this for, Tenzou?"

Tenzou had thought his face couldn't get any hotter, but he was wrong. "I'm sorry, senpai."

"Stop teasing him, Kakashi," Iruka snapped, holding Tenzou protectively.

Kakashi looked hurt. "I'm not teasing. I asked a very valid question." He sat down on the other side of Tenzou and pressed in close, the touch of his body like electricity against Tenzou's naked skin. He kissed Tenzou's ear. "Tell me what you think about when this is inside you, my kohai."

"You," Tenzou gasped. "I think about you."

"Very good," Kakashi drawled. "Now why don't you show us?"

Tenzou groaned and Iruka shivered beside him. This was going to be a very long night.

*

Somehow the three of them had managed to fit onto Tenzou's bed, though it was a tight squeeze. Their clothes had ended up scattered all around the room, and now there was nothing between their sliding bodies but sweat. Tenzou had one leg slung over Iruka's hip, leaving him exposed to Kakashi's probing fingers. When his senpai pushed a third slick finger inside him Tenzou arched and cried out into Iruka's mouth.

"Does it hurt, Tenzou?" Kakashi said from behind him, his warm breath raising all the little hairs on the back of Tenzou's neck. "Tell me how it feels."

"Feels—_ah_—feels good."

"Good." His fingers pulled out. There was a nudge of something blunt and slick against his hole, and then Kakashi was easing the butt plug inside him. The slow stretch had Tenzou gasping into Iruka's kisses, his hands fisting convulsively in the long spill of Iruka's hair.

Iruka patted him, rubbing their hips together in slow circles as a distraction. "Shh, it's all right. We won't hurt you."

Tenzou made himself relax against that initial discomfort, and then the worst was over. The plug was seated snugly inside him, leaving him stuffed and trembling.

Kakashi made an approving noise. "Now tell us what you do next, Tenzou."

"I—I imagine it's you inside me, senpai, and I can't help it, I have to touch myself." His traitorous mouth was running shamelessly, disconnected from his brain and his burning embarrassment. "The idea of you f—fucking me is so hot, I have to squeeze myself to keep from coming too soon."

"Like this?" Iruka asked breathlessly and squeezed the base of Tenzou's cock. Tenzou cried out and pushed into that fist, needing to be closer. His dick was so heavy with blood it felt like Iruka had a grip on his pounding heart.

"Very good, Tenzou," Kakashi said. "You're more bold than I thought. But as hot as the idea of having you spread under me might be, I have something else in mind for tonight." He pulled at Tenzou until he turned onto his back, flushed and achingly hard. Kakashi reached across him and fisted a hand in Iruka's long hair, pulling the teacher into an open-mouthed kiss.

Watching the two lovers, Tenzou couldn't help but feel horribly alone. He should leave them to it and skulk away somewhere inconspicuous to lick his wounds. Kakashi had made it clear from the beginning that he was using Tenzou to get Iruka back into bed. Tenzou had no right to be here now that the lovers had reconciled.

Just as he was about to speak up, Kakashi tugged at Iruka until the school teacher was straddling Tenzou's chest, his erection drawing slick patterns against Tenzou's chin. Iruka's body was warm and heavy. His hair fell in curtains around his face, and the way Iruka smiled down at him made Tenzou's heart double time. "Is this all right?" Iruka asked, and Tenzou could only nod.

"Perfect." Kakashi licked his lips and settled himself between Tenzou's legs. He nipped at the delicate skin at the crook of Tenzou's thigh, then soothed it with a wet kiss. "Let's see if you can still follow my lead." He dipped his head and took Tenzou deep into his throat.

Years of obeying Kakashi's every word made Tenzou open his mouth, but it was the warm smells of Iruka so close at hand that made him suck in the teacher's erection. It was an awkward angle, and Iruka's size made his jaw ache, but Tenzou had never wanted to suck another man's cock so badly before. He tried to match the insistent rhythm Kakashi set, and the noises Iruka was making made his mouth water. His own hands were clamped around Kakashi's bobbing head.

"Tenzou," Iruka groaned, his hips rolling smoothly. Tenzou swallowed around him and Iruka shuddered, his hands clenching around the headboard. "God, your mouth. You're going to make me--_ngh_."

At that moment Kakashi pulled away. Tenzou writhed in disappointment, and moaned out loud when suddenly Iruka was tugged back, leaving his mouth empty and aching. He strained forward blindly, seeking that heady taste Iruka had left on his tongue.

Kakashi held him down with a hand on his chest. "Steady, boy. We've got all night to do what we like."

"Please." The words were out before Tenzou could stop them. He felt half wild with desire. "I want."

"I know." Kakashi kissed him, licking thoughtfully at the taste of Iruka in his mouth. He slid a hand between Tenzou's thighs and Tenzou whimpered, arching into his touch. "You'll enjoy this much more. I promise."

They moved together until Iruka was lying on top of Tenzou, with Kakashi kneeling behind him. Iruka dropped a 'hello' kiss on his mouth and Tenzou twined his arms around him, pulling him in until they were pressed chest to chest, their hearts knocking against each other. Kakashi whistled. "Very pretty." He pushed apart Iruka's thighs and kissed his way down the teacher's back.

Iruka shivered, his mouth trembling against Tenzou's. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what Kakashi was doing down there. The wet sounds and appreciative if muffled hums from Kakashi painted a vividly erotic picture. Tenzou reached down the curve of Iruka's ass and yes, Kakashi was there, his tongue for once not teasing or hurting but giving, licking at the tight ring of muscle in the cleft of Iruka's buttocks. That hot mouth sucked at Tenzou's fingers before a hand guided them to the spit-slicked opening. Then they were both pushing their fingers inside Iruka, god, three, four fingers all at once. Iruka groaned low in his throat, his body gripping at them like a hot, slick glove.

There wasn't enough air in the room. Tenzou licked and sucked at Iruka's mouth, his hips jerking helplessly under Iruka's weight. His head was spinning, and he couldn't remember anymore why he might want to be anywhere else but here. Kakashi's fingers twisted around his inside Iruka. His other hand slicked lube over Tenzou's cock, stroking him in a fast-then-slow rhythm that made his knees turn to water. "That's it, gently now. You feel how hot he is here? You'll be inside this very fine ass soon, my kohai. What do you think about that?"

Tenzou groaned. Never mind fucking Iruka; if Kakashi doesn't shut his dirty mouth soon Tenzou was going to come right here.

His senpai chuckled. "I thought so."

Iruka glared over his shoulder. "If you're just going to talk all night then you can—_ah_—leave me and Tenzou to ourselves."

Kakashi held up a hand placatingly. "I'll be good." The fingers of his other hand twisted, making Iruka's head fall forward so that Tenzou was the only one who saw his wicked grin.

Amazingly, Kakashi fell quiet. Now the only noises in the room were their ragged breaths and the wet sounds of their moving fingers. At last Iruka stretched and shivered. "Please, more."

Tenzou eased his fingers free and gripped at Iruka' hips, his heart in his throat.

The teacher gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" he asked, and Tenzou nodded. Then Iruka moved, and Tenzou realized how wrong he was.

There was no way he could ever be ready for this kind of pleasure. The feeling of Iruka sinking down over his cock made his own body clench in sympathy around the plug inside him. The long slow slide into his fluttering heat drove all the air from Tenzou's lungs. His hands kept losing their sweat-slicked grip on Iruka's hips. Then Iruka was tugging Tenzou's arms over his head, pinning his wrists into the pillow the way his body pinned Tenzou against the bed, and the illusion of being restrained made Tenzou's heart race.

"Fuck, you two look so good together." Kakashi couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. He brushed aside Iruka's hair and kissed his neck, then Tenzou's mouth. "I knew this would be a great idea. How does he feel, love?"

"Big." Iruka gave him such a heated look that Tenzou could hardly believe this was the same buttoned-down chuunin he had handed his reports to. "You feel so good, Tenzou." He squeezed down and Tenzou cried out. God, to be stuffed and filled like this with a lap-full of hot-eyed school teacher, it was like something out of Kakashi's dirty novels.

Kakashi circled his fingers around the base of Tenzou's cock where his flesh melded into Iruka's. "Enjoying yourself, my kohai?"

"Do I still owe you any favours?" Tenzou gasped. "Cuz I don't think I can survive too many more favours like this."

"Don't quit just yet, Tenzou. Things are just starting to get interesting."

"If we're only just starting, then 'interesting' might kill me."

Kakashi laughed low in his throat. He put a hand in the small of Iruka's back and moved into the space between Tenzou's legs, pushing Tenzou's thighs apart with his knees. Though Tenzou couldn't see what his senpai was trying to do he could feel the blunt heat of Kakashi's cock nudging at his own.

Kakashi ran an affectionate hand through Iruka's hair. "Are you ready, love?"

Iruka tossed his head impatiently. "Stop talking already and just do it." His back arched under Kakashi's hand, and Kakashi gave the upturned buttocks an appreciative smack. The impact made Tenzou jerk. Surely Kakashi wasn't going to….There was no more room!

Kakashi leaned over, pressing Iruka between them. His pale brows knitted together in concentration, and Tenzou was caught between staring at that expressive face and trying not to come too soon. Iruka shook between them, sweat dripping off his body as Kakashi slowly pushed himself in. As the pressure grew Tenzou's toes curled involuntarily. His hands clenched helplessly above his head. Someone was growling and it might be him.

At last Kakashi's cock was pressed in alongside his, the two of them fitted together in the impossibly tight grip of Iruka's body and the teacher's face was wet against Tenzou's shoulder.

"Wait, wait." Tenzou tugged free of Iruka's grip and shoved at Kakashi's chest. The chuunin gave him a dazed look, and god, those were tears spilling out of his big brown eyes. "Stop, Kakashi, you're hurting him."

"No, I'm okay," Iruka said, shaking. "It's just—oh god it's too much."

Kakashi bit his lip. "Maybe I should stop."

"Don't you dare!" Iruka barked, and both Tenzou and Kakashi snapped to attention at that teacher voice. "Just stay still for a little bit and let me get used to the two of you." He wriggled experimentally, taking deep breaths, then rose and sank back slowly. Tenzou's body tried to arch off the bed. Kakashi groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Iruka twisted his hands into Tenzou's hair and kissed him messily, moaning softly every time he sank back. It was such a tight fit inside him that Tenzou could feel the blood pulsing through Kakashi's cock, his senpai's heartbeat just as quick and light as his own. Iruka began to move steadily faster, and the tears had dried, replaced by a full body blush that lit him up from inside. His long hair stuck messily against his forehead and he pushed at it impatiently, sucking at his lower lip. He was the most gorgeous thing Tenzou had ever seen.

Carefully, he reached between their bodies and curled his hand around Iruka's cock, making the teacher cry out and jerk in his fist.

Kakashi grunted. "_Fuck_." Then his hands were clamped down around Iruka's narrow hips, pulling him back into his driving thrusts. Tenzou cried out at the obscene slap of flesh on flesh, the slide of Kakashi's cock beside his. His own hips jerked up helplessly and Iruka was squeezing down around them both, gasping as he came into Tenzou's hand.

As Iruka trembled between them Tenzou clutched at him and dug his heels into the bed, his hips pumping into that fluttering heat and oh fuck this orgasm really might kill him. Kakashi hooked his hands under Tenzou's shoulders and dragged them both into his thrusts. "Oh god, senpai, I can't—Iruka!"

"It's okay," Iruka panted into his ear. "Let it go and come for me, Tenzou."

The scream tore its way out of his throat. Tenzou's entire body was squeezed by the pleasure, his ass clenching around the plug packed deep inside him even as he sprayed into Iruka's body. He could hear Kakashi crying out over the thundering of blood in his ears but that was unimportant right now. Everything was narrowed down to the pleasure so intense it was almost pain, scorching his nerve ends and making his teeth click together over his tongue. There was a taste of metal in his mouth and then nothing.

*

"Tenzou? Tenzou, can you hear me? Damnit, Kakashi, stop laughing and come give me a hand."

Tenzou blinked as the room swam into focus. Iruka was leaning over him, and the concern in his sweet face was one of the nicest things Tenzou had ever woken up to. Kakashi's face, however, was a different story.

His senpai was propped bonelessly against the headboard, wiping a merry tear from the corner of his eye. "My my, Tenzou. I'd figured you for a screamer, but the swooning was a surprise."

"I did not swoon!"

"So you blacked out from manly passion?"

Tenzou groaned and scrubbed at his face. He had thought that giving in to what Kakashi wanted would spare him the teasing. He should have known better.

On the upside, his limbs were pleasantly loose. Even Kakashi couldn't kill all the afterglow. His body ached in places he hadn't felt in a long time. His ass especially felt well-fucked, as it often did after a long session with his butt plug.

The butt plug.

Tenzou's eyes snapped open and there it was, sitting on the bedside table in all its rubbery glory. His mortified look caught Iruka's eye. The chuunin held up a wash cloth and blushed. "I thought you might feel better if I cleaned you up a little. I hope you don't mind."

This could not get any more embarrassing. He had considered how awful the morning after might be, but this was so much worse! Why didn't they have the decency to leave while he was still unconscious? He saw the look of remorse in Iruka's face and felt his heart sink. It was unfair of Kakashi to give him this, to let Tenzou make such a glutton of himself. It would be worse than nothing to give him only this one night.

Kakashi stifled a giggle. "Come on, Tenzou, don't look so down. You've just expanded your sexual horizons. Now is the time to celebrate."

Tenzou wondered if he could get court-martialed for kicking his senpai out the door right after having a wicked threesome with him. There were some things the ANBU handbook just didn't cover.

Warm hands touched his, and he looked up to see Iruka had moved close enough to kiss. The chuunin spoke seriously: "You know, my best method for dealing with irritating children is the naughty chair. They stay there until they learn their lesson."

He gave Tenzou a meaningful look, and Tenzou nodded. He clapped his hands together.

"Hey!" Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm but it was too late. The vines twisted their way out of the bed frame, curling around his limbs and torso until he was pinned to the headboard. He tried to wriggle his way out but there was no give. "What do you think you're doing, Tenzou?"

"We're teaching you that your actions have consequences." Iruka ran a hand down Tenzou's naked back. "How long can you hold him like this?"

"If need be, all night," Tenzou said grimly.

Iruka smiled. "We've got plenty of time then." He slipped his arms around Tenzou's neck and kissed him, his mouth soft and inviting. Tenzou kissed him back, effortlessly dividing his attention between his chakra and Iruka.

"Very funny, guys. Now let me out of here. Guys? Iruka? _Tenzou?_"

Iruka laughed into his mouth, and Tenzou decided that he didn't care about the morning after. There were still a few hours left before dawn. He was going to make good use of every one.


End file.
